(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving a two-dimensional charge coupled device solid state imaging device (referred to as a CCD imaging device hereinafter) and, more particularly, to an improvement in driving vertical CCD shift registers of a frame-interline CCD imaging device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, demand for CCD imaging devices is rapidly increasing. Among other imaging devices, frame-interline CCD imaging devices have been developed significantly, since they have advantages of low noise characteristics and a small chip size. However, there is a requirement for a frame-interline CCD imaging devices in which vertical CCD shift registers transfer signal charges in a larger amount and more efficiently.